I GIVE YOU MY FIRST KISS
by arisha matsushina
Summary: Saat melihat seseorang dan kau langsung menyukainya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Orang itu akan melakuakan apapun untuk mendapatkan orang yang dia sukai, dengan berbagai macam cara untuk mendapatkannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Heiiii semua... maaf baru balik lagi nih hehe dengan cerita baru,, kalo fic sebelumnya sih sequelnya masih sedang dalam proses,, jadi baca fic ini dlu aja hehe. **

**Ohh iya aku mau berterima kasih dengan beberapa orang yang telah me review fic sebelumnya,, itu sangat membangun. Arigatou Minna **

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING MINNA**

.

.

.

.

**I GIVE YOU MY FIRS KISS**

**.**

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno**

**.**

**Masih pemula jadi banyak kesalahan **

**.**

**RATED : T**

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 : Pertemuan**

.

**.**

Siang hari di tengah musimpanas, di sebuah rumah terdapat beberapa orang gadis yang sedang menggosip dan mengerjakan tugas. Mereka ada ber-empat yaitu Hyuuga Hinata sebagai pemilik rumah, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, tenten.

"Hey tau gak nanti di sekolah kita akan ada murid baru" kata gadis yang bercepol dua atau Tenten.

"Wah benarkah masa sudah pertengahan semeser gini pindah sekolah sih? Tapi murid baru itu cewek atau cowok?" tanya gadis yang berambut merah muda atau Haruno Sakura.

"Mungkin dia orang berpengaruh di sekolah, kalau tenteng laki-laki atau perempuannya sih aku gak tau, aku dapat infonya juga dari anak-anak sekolah kok." Kata tenten.  
" Ya-ya sudahlah na-nanti kita ju-juga bertemu dengannya kan?" kata gadis berambut indigo panjang atau hyuuga hinata.

"Benar juga ya kata hinata, ngapain kita ngomongin dia sekarang padahal besok di sekolah juga bertemu dengan orangnya." Kata sakura.

"Tapi aku berharap kalau cowok orangnya ganteng heh." Kata ino kepada tiga sahabatnya.

"Kau itu ino berharapnya yang masuk itu cowok ganteng, dia mau ditaro dimana coba." Kata sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ehh kalau dia sihh masih ada di..." kata ino.

"Dimana coba?" kata sakura.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan berantem terus." Kata tenten pada kedua sahabatnya yang terus berantem.

"I-iya ngapain co-coba kalian berantem." Kata hinata.

"**Hinata POV"**

Siang itu aku berada di rumah dengan teman-teman. Mengapa mereka di rumah ku? Karena kita semua sedang kerja kelompok.

"..ta..hinata..." panggil teman ku yang bernama sakura.

"ehh... i-iya.. a-ada apa s-sakura-chan?" tanyaku pada sakura.

"Aduhh... aku panggil tidak menjawab." Kata sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"E-ehh..go-gomen s-sakura-chan, me-memangnya ta-tadi kau bi-bicara apa?" kataku sambil mennundukan kepala.

"Sudahlah hita tak apa,, tadi aku hanya bertannya apakah akku boleh mengajak temanku kesini?" tanya skura pada ku.

"Ohh.. si-silahkan saja sa-sakura-chan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

" END Hinata POV"

.

.

"**NORMAL POV"**

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Ting..tong..ting..tong

"Sa-sakura-chan bolehkah aku me-meminta tolong bu-bukakan pintu?" tanya hinta pada sakura.

" Oh...iya.. itu pasti teman ku kok hehe" kata sakura sambil menggaruk kepala.

.

.

Cklek.. suara pintu terbuka

" Heii sakura-chan" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrig denagn senyum lima jarinya.

" Ohh.. haii naruto, dengan siapa kemari?" tanya sakura kepada cowok berambut pirang tersebut yang ternyata bernama sai itu.

" Emm... aku kesini dengan beberapa teman ku, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

" Hehehe.. tadi aku sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman solanya sekalian saja ku ajak mereka kesini hehe.." kata sai dengan tersenyum aneh.

" Ada siapa sa-sakura-chan?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata hinata dari belakang sakura.

"Ahhhh... hinata kau mengagetkanku saja" kata sakura sambil mengelus dada.

"Ehh.. go-gomen sa-sakura-chan.." kata hinata sambil menundukan kepala.

"Ehh.. jangan begitu dong,, ohh ini teman-temanku kemari tidak apa kan?" tanya sakura pada hinata.

"i-iya ti-tidak apa sakura-chan dan silahkan masuk minna" kata hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"**Sakura POV"**

Aku terus memperhatikan seorang yang sedang duduk menyendiri itu, sambil membaca novel dia terlihat SANGAT KEREN .

'ya tuhan masa ada pemuda yang seganteng dan sekeren dia.' kata sakura sambil tersenyum melihat pemuda tersebut.

" END Sakura POV"

.

.

"**NORMAL POV"**

.

"silahkan masuk minna" kata hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ahh... iya terimakasih" kata pemuda yang bernama naruto kepada hinata dengan senyumannya dengan senyum lima jarinya itu.

" A-aku ke da-dalam dulu ya minna" kata hinata pada semua yang berada di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Hi-hinata tunggu aku" kata sakura sambil mengejar hinata yang masuk kedala dapur.

.

**Di Dapur**

.

"A-ada apa sa-sakura-chan?" tanya hinata pada sakura yang mengikutinya ke dapur.

"Hinata aku mau cerita, boleh kan?" mohon sakura kepada hinata.

"O-ohh.. silahkan saja sakura-chan" kata sakura.

Namun tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengaketkan mereka semua.

"Hoy sakura.. mereka itu teman-teman mu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda dan poni yang menghalangi sebelah matanya.

"E-ehh..." kaget hinata dan sakura saat mendengar perkataan sahabat mereka yang satu lagi yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"pigggg... kau mengagetkan ku saja." Kata sakura kepada ino.

"Ehh maaf sakura hinata kalo aku mengagetkan kalian" kata ino sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Tidak a-apa ino-chan" kata hinata sambil tersenyum kepada ino.

"Hinata kau baik sekali" kata ino sambil memeluk hinata.

"Sudahlah pig jangan begitu kasihan hinata tidak bisa bernafas tuh" kata sakura kepada ino sambil menunjuk hinata yang dipeluk erat oleh ino.

"Ehh maaf hinata" kata ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ti-tidak apa ino-chan" kata hinata.

"Ehh tadi kau bertanya apa pig?" kata sakura pada ino.

"Ohh mereka yang diruang tamu itu temanmu sakura?" tanya ino pada sakura.

"Iya mereka teman-teman ku. Memangnya kenapa?" kata sakura.

"Tidak, tapi mereka ito kok KEREN SIHH!" kata ino sambil teriak di kalimat

"Su-sudahlah lebih baik kita kedepan se-sekarang ka-kasihan kan mereka." Ajak hinata ada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ayooo" kata sakura dan ino berbarengan.

"Ta-tapi kalian du-duluan saja, aku ma-mau membuatkan minuman dulu untuk ma-mereka." Kata hinata pada kedua temannya.

"Ehh.. tapi.." kata mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah ino kau maukan teman-teman ku dulu, ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan hinata, kau kan sudah tau tentang itu." Kata sakura pada ino.

"Ino, kau kan sudah tau tentang itu." Kata sakura pada ino.

"Yasudahlah aku akan bertemu dengan mereka." Kata ino sambil berjalan pergi dari dapur.

"INO JANGAN MENGGANGGU DIA YA!" teriak Sakura kepada ino.

tangan.

"Me-mangnya apa yang mau kau bi-bicarakan pada ku sa-sakura-chan?" tanya hinata pada sakura.

"Ohh iya aku mau bilang bahwa yang tadi kesini adalah pacar ku hehe." Kata sakura kepada hinata.

"A-aku baru tahu ba-bahwa sakura-chan mempunyai pacar." Kata hinata.

"Iya soalnya aku baru pacaran dengannya, dan aku baru memberitahukan kepada ino saja hehe." Kata sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Memang pa-pacar mu yang mana?" tanya hinata.

"Itu loh yang tadi mengetuk pintu yang berambut pirang itu." Kata sakura dengan muka yang makin memerah itu.

"O-ohh yang i-itu ternyata, kalian cocok kok me-menurut ku." Kata hinata pada sakura.

" ahh arigatou hinata kau sahabat terbaikku." Kata sakura.

"iya cuma hinata saja yang sahabat terbaik, aku tidak baik begitu maksud mu?" kata seseorang yang ternyata tenten dari belakang pintu.

"Ehh... ngapain kau ada disitu tenten?" tanya mereka berdua kepada tenten.

"aku mendengarkan obrolan kalian dari tadi, sebenarnya tadi aku mau mengambil minum tapi di ruang tamua ada teman-teman sakura dan ino terus aku kesini ehh tenyata kalian ada disini." Kata tenten kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak begitulah tenten kau juga sahabat terbaik kita kok." Kata sakura pada tenten.

"Su-sudahlah lebih baik kita kedepan sa-saja." Kata Hinata.

"Ayooo" kata mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"**SOMEONE POV"**

Ternyata dia membawa ku ke rumah teman pacarnya dikira aku kemana. Dan tadi aku melihat seseorang yang menurutku bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap.

'_itu tadi yang_ m_empunyai rumah ini? Dia begitu cantik.'_kata ku dalam hati

"**END SOMEONE POV"**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai minna aku minta review dong buat fic baru ku ini. Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah percintaan teman ku hehe. Menurut ku kisah mereka bagus jadi aku bikin fic hehe.

Arigatou yang telah membaca fic ini

.

.

Review please flame juga gak papa kok itu membangun hehe

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey minna gomen baru bisa update,, karena beberapa waktu lalu aku sedang di sibukan dengan sesuatu hehehe.**

**Aku balik lagi bawa chapter 2 fic I GIVE YOU MY FIRST KISS maaf kalo fic ini mengecewakan tapi aku udah berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan.**

***Balasan Review***

_**Zeri Nomi**___

"_Sasukenya muncul di Chapter ini kok. Arigatou sudah review "_

_**indigohimeSNH**_

"_Ini sudah lanjut tapi maaf kalau mengecewakan. Dan tolong jangan panggil senpai karena aku masih baru hehe. Arigatou sudah Review "_

_**Guest**_

"_Ini sudah lanjut tapi maaf kalau mengecewakan. Arigatou sudah Review "_

_**Hikari Rhechen**_

""_Ini sudah lanjut tapi maaf kalau mengecewakan. Maaf tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonannya karena ada sesuatu. Arigatou sudah Review "_

_**Lenacchi**_

"_hello senpai. Terimakasih atas koreksinya senpai sangan bermanfaat buat ku, aku sadar aku masih banyak kesalahan jadi Arigatou senpai *menundukan badan*. Dan Arigatou sudah review senpai "_

_**Anne Garbo**_

"_Salam kenal senpai. Arigatou sarannya senpai sangat bermanfaat. Arigatou Reviewnya senpai "_

_**ailla-ansory  
**__"ahhh ketebak ya hehehe. Arigatou sudah review "_

**Terimakasih yang sudah review dan saran/koreksinya sangat bermanfaat.**

**Oke jangan banyak ngomong deh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING MINNA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I GIVE YOU MY FIRST KISS**

**.**

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen**

**.**

**WARNING: Typo, alur kecepetan, dan masih banyak lagi**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**SASUKE POV"**

**.**

Ternyata si Dobe itu membawa ku ke rumah teman pacarnya. Dan tadi aku melihat seseorang yang menurutku bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap.

'_itu tadi yang_ m_empunyai rumah ini? Dia begitu cantik. Tidak menyesal aku ikut dengan si Dobe, karena aku menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya akan cocok dengan ku!' _kata ku dalam hati dan membuat seringai ku pun melebar.

" ..teme..TEME.. SASUKE.." Teriak naruto yang membangunkan ku dari khayalan ku.

" Hn?" Gumamku sambil melihat si Dobe Naruto yang Baka itu.

" Kenapa kau membuat seringai yang menyeramkan itu?" tanya Dobe kepada ku.

Aku pun hanya diam membaca novel ku kembali, namun seringai itu tetap ada di wajahku yang membuat si Dobe mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada ku lagi karena meliahat para gadis itu keluar dari dapur.

'_hufft syukurlah'_ Kata ku dalam hati.

**.**

"**END SASUKE POV"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian di dapur di rumah Hinata yang berada di tengah kota Konoha, mereka segera menuju ruang tamu karena para pemuda dan Ino yang berada di sana sedang menunggu mereka.

" Ha-haii maaf me-menunggu la-lama silahkan di mi-minum minna." Kata Hinata kepada para pemuda itu.

" Ahh iya arigatou Hinata-chan." Kata pemuda yang benama Naruto itu dengan akrab kepada Hinata.

" Ahh iya perkenalkan ini kedua teman ku, yang rambutnya di ikat seperti nanas dan mengantuk itu adalah Nara Skikamaru." Kata Naruto menunjuk pemuda yang sedang mengantuk alias Shikamaru.

"Ck mendokusai." Kata orang yang bernama Shikamaru tersebut.

" Dan orang yang sedang membaca novel itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Naruto menunjuk orang yang sedang membaca novel alias Sasuke.

" Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Ah hahaha maaf dia memang orang yang seperti itu hehe." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"I-iya tidak A-apa." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

'_Deg... se-senyum itu, senyum termanis yang pernah ku lihat' _kata Sasuke dalam hati. Dan sekarang terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu hanya menyeringai kecil, karena dia telah tau apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

" Ahh iya sakura-chan kau mendengar berita kalau ada murid baru yang akan pindah ke sekolah kita?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Iya aku mendengarnya kok Naruto-kun, memang kenapa?" Kata Sakura.

"Karena yang akan pindah ke KSHS '_Konoha Senior High School _' adalah mereka." Kata naruto menunjuk kedua temannya, yang satu sedang serius membaca novel dan yang satu sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Wahh benarkah itu Naruto?" Kata seseorang yang berambut pirang panjang alias Yamanaka Ino kepada Naruto.

"Benar Ino-chan mereka yang akan pindah, mereka pindah dari SSHS '_Suna Senior High School _' mereka pindah karena mengikuti orang tuanya yang pindah kesini." Kata Naruto.

" Tuhh kan benar tebakanku Sakura,Hinata, Tenten kalau yang masuk itu cowok." Kata Ino kepada Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten.

" Aku memang sudah percaya dari awal Ino." Bisik Tenten dengan malas

" Ha-ha'i Ino-chan." Kata Hinata

" Iya iya Ino aku percaya." Kata Sakura dengan tampang malas.

" Kalau kau percaya kenapa muka mu malas begitu Sakura?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura dengan mata melotot karena sedikit kesal dengan Sakura.

" Karena a.." kalimat Sakura terpotong oleh Naruto.

" Sudahlah kenapa kalian berantem sih." Kata Naruto memotong omongan kekasihnya.

" Tapi dia yang memulai duluan Naruto-kun." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Ino.

" Yasudah aku minta maaf JIDAT LEBAR." Kata Ino dengan penekanan dalam kata _JIDAT LEBAR._

" KA-KAU..." Teriak sakura kepada Ino namun dihentikan oleh Hinata.

" Su-sudahlah Sakura-chan ja-jangan be-berantem lagi kalian itu su-sudah de-dewasa." Kata Hinata melerai Ino dan Sakura.

" Yasudah aku mau tanya pada mu Naruto!" kata Tenten.

" Apa Tenten-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah bingung.

" Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan oleh Kakashi-senesei?" kata Tenten.

" Me-memangnya Tu-tugas apa?" kata Naruto dengan keringat dingin seakan melupakan masalah penting.

" Tugas mengerjakan 50 soal matematika Naruto-BAKA." Kata Sakura pada sang kekasih dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya dan dengan Sakura yang berkaca pinggang.

" A-AHHHH KAMI-SAMA MENGAPA AKU MELUPAKAN TUGAS ITU..." Teriak Naruto.

" Sudahlah Na-Naruto ka-kau bisa mengerjakannya se-sekarangkan be-bersama kami." Kata Hinata kepada Naruto yang masih histeris.

" Kau baik sekali Hinata-chan." Kata naruto.

" yasudah mending kita mengerjakan sekarang, tapi bagaimana dengan teman-teman mu Naruto?" Tanya Ino.

" Ohh iya aku melupakan mereka hehe, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak masalah menunggu ku karena mereka bisa membantu kita mengerjakan tugas matematika itu, iya kan teme, shikamaru?" kata Naruto.

"TIDAK!" Kata mereka serempak membuat Naruto pundung.

" Hoam.. kau harus mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri Naruto ...hoam... tapi kita akan tetap menunggumu disini Naruto, Iya kan Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Sasuke.

" Hn!" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas dan tetap terfokus pada novelnya.

" Hufft... sudahlah lebih baik kita kerjakan sekarang Sakura, Hinata,Ino, Tenten!" Kata Naruto setelah menghela nafas berat karena sahabatnya tidak mau membantu.

" Ya-yasudah Ayo ki-kita ke ruang ke-keluarga." Kata Hinata.

" Ha'i" kata Sakura, Ino,Tenten serempak sementara Naruto cuma bergumam.

.

.

OK minna kita tinggalkan saja mereka

.

.

**ESOK HARI DI KSHS 'Konoha Senior High School' pukul 08.00 am**

.

.

_Kring..kring..kring_

Tanda bel berbunyi membuat seluruh siswa yang masih di koridor ribut untuk masuk ke kelas.

Tapi tidak untuk keempat siswi yang tidak lain adalah Sakura, Hinata,Ino,dan Tenten mereka berjalan santai menuju kelas, karena sekarang pelajaran guru yang paling sering terlambat di KSHS yaitu Kakashi-Sensei sekaligus Wali Kelas mereka.

" Hari ini hari dimana Sasuke dan Shikamaru masuk sekolah ya." Kata Tenten memecah keheningan diantara mereka berempat.

" I-iya hari i-ini mereka masuk dan a-akan ma-masuk ke kelas ki-kita." Kata hinata menyambut perkataan dari Tenten.

" Wahh pasti seru nih hari ini." Kata Ino.

" Seru kenapa Pig?" tanya sakura pada Ino.

" Kau lihat saja nanti Jidat Lebar." Jawab Ino.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai dikelas dan langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Saat mereka sudah ada di kelas, Kakashi-sensei yang tumbennya gak telat masuk dengan membawa dua orang murid baru.

" Ohayou Minna." Kata Kakashi.

" Ohayou Sensei." Kata seluruh siswa.

" Tumben Sensei tidak telat." Kata salah satu siswa yang mempunyai tato berwarna merah di kedua pipinya yang berNameTag Inuzuka Kiba.

" Karena pada saat Sensei akan menolong seseorang, seseorang itu tidak ada. Jadi Sensei tidak telat Kiba." Kata Kakashi yang membuat seluruh kelas hening.

" Hari ini Sensei membawa teman baru untuk kalian, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian kepada teman kalian." Kata Kakashi kepada kedua murid baru.

" Hn Uchiha Sasuke, Suna Senior High School." Kata sasuke.

" Ck mendokusai Nara Shikamaru, Suna Senior High School."kata Shikamaru denagn tampang malasnya.

" KYAA... KEREN..."

"KYAA...DUDUK DENGAN KU!"

"Sasuke-kun JADILAH PACARKU!"

"KYA...SHIKA-KUN...KYA SASUKE-KUN... KYAAAA...!" teriak para siswi yang membuat Kakashi kesal sehingga membuat Kakashi melakukan..

"BRUAKK!" bunyi saat Kakashi memukul meja.

" Bisakah kalian diam, dan untuk kalian berdua silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong." Kata Kakashi.

"Hn/mendokusai." Kata mereka berdua.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke pun menuju bangku yang kosong dan terletak di bangku paling pojok.

" Sekarang kumpulkan tugas yang telah sensei berikan." Kata Kakashi.

" Ka-kau Su-sudah mengerjakannya Na-Naruto?" Tanya kiba dengan tampang syok.

" Sudah kok." Kata Naruto membalas perkataan dari Kiba sambil mengeluarkan bukunya.

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku?" kata kiba.

" Aku lupa hehe." Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

" Ka-kau..." perkataan Kiba terputus oleh pertanyaan Kakashi.

" Kau kenapa Inuzuka?" tanya Kakashi kepada Kiba.  
" A-aku lu-lupa membawa tu-tugasnya sensei." Kata Kiba sambil menunduk.

" Kau sudah tau hukumannya kan Inuzuka?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ha-ha'i Sensei" kata Kiba.

" Sekarang keluar dari kelas ku." Kata Kakashi.

Kiba pun sekarang berjalan gontai menuju luar kelas.

" Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 113 bla..bla..bla..."

.

" Sekarang Sensei beri tugas kepada kalian untuk megerjakan tugas halaman 118 dan di kumpulkan minggu depan saat ada pelajaran Sensei, mengerti?" Kata Kakashi kepada para muridnya.

"Mengerti Sensei." Kata para siswa dan siswi serempak.

" Dan untuk mu Uzumaki tolong beritahukan pada Inuzuka tentang materi dan tugas yang Sensei berikan hari ini, mengerti?" Kata Kakashi.

" Mengerti Sensei." Kata Naruto

_**Kring...kring...kring...**_

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi yang di sambut antusias oleh para siswa dan siswi.

" Baiklah karena bel telah berbunyi Sensei persilahkan untuk kalian istirahat." Kata Kakashi.

" Yeyy.. Arigatou Sensei!"

.

**Dikantin **

Terlihat di sebuah meja yang di duduki oleh empat orang siswi yang sedang asik mengobrol.

" Tuhh kan benar kata ku, ini pasti akan seru!" Kata siswi yang benama Ino.

" Memang seru apanya sih Ino?" Tanya Tenten kepada Ino.

" Lihatlah seluruh sekolah heboh dengan kedatanya Sasuke dan Shikamaru." Kata Ino.

" Huh dasar.. Tapi memang benar sih kata Ino seluruh sekolah heboh dengan kedatangan mereka berdua." Kata Sakura.

" I-iya mereka pa-pasti akan terkenal di se-sekolah i-ini dan setara dengan Na-Naruto ataupun Ne-neji-niisan." Kata Hinata.

" Kau benar hinata." Kata mereka bertiga serempak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou minna telah membaca chapter 2 fic ku hehe.**

**Gomen kalau updatenya terlalu lama. **

**Terimakasih untuk reviewnya tapi bolehkah aku meminta reviewnya lagi?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review again minna **

**.**

**.**


End file.
